paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ines the Flying Pup
Ines was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Ines is a tall German Shepherd and her colour scheme is exactly the same as Chase's. The patterns are also identical, except her paw patches are further down her leg. The inside of her ears is a fluorescent fuschia and her eyes are yellow. Her pup pack is orange-yellow and yellow like her eyes. Personality Ines is fast and active. She is one of the most sporty pups I have ever invented, and is very quick in her speech. One of her strengths is swimming, providing that she just managed to swim across the Thames without getting hit by any boats whatsoever. She is very outdoorsy and adores having races with the other pups, going for a dive in the local spectrum and flying, of course. It only took her 2 days to ace the loop the loop when you have to catch someone. That, pups of the world, is how fast she is. Bio Chase had an uncle called Swift who lived nearby and came to see him occasionally ( including when he had just joined the Paw Patrol!), so he was familiar with the group. One day, he was forced to move out, because he had been bought by a family, but in Scotland. He moved into a little cottage by Loch Lomond, and there is where Swift met his future wife, Rush. ( no wonder Ines is so fast - her parents' names indicate it! ( and by the way, that was a total coincidence )) She was one of the many dogs that got shipped over to England (read the artictle about Seraphina) and they quickly got married and had two puppies: Magpie and Ines. All the dogs had plenty of fun together, but to them, the most exciting was a young teenager called Lottie. She was a humorous, sporty youth who always kept the dogs entertained. But one fatal day, the house caught fire because of Mr Aday (the father of the family) accidentally knocking some spare wood too close to the fire. In all the confusion, Ines lost sight of both the families and got her collar caught on a tree branch, and the only thing to do was to cut it, otherwise she would have been toast. Literally. She did so, and ran for her life. She couldn't find anyone anywhere, and she thought maybe they might be in a certain direction, which happened to go down south. On she walked for months and months, until she was spotted by Dash, whom she fell in love with. Read Dash's article for more. Other info Catchphrases "It's time to glide!" "Watch this pup soar!" "Why be shy when you can fly?" Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 11th January Rank: 5 Nationality: Scottish-American, born in Scotland Voice actors: Young: Peigi Barker (Young Merida in Brave) Teenager/Adult: Kelly Macdonald (Teenage Merida in Brave)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Pup pack * Wings with mini turbo jets on the back * Grabber arms which act as a harness (light objects only e.g. a rabbit or Garbie) * Turbo jets * Screen * Night vision on screen Fears # Midges (smaller and more annoying version of mosquitoes) # Mosquitoes # The noise motorbikes make # The dark Family Swift - Father Rush - Mother Magpie - Brother Chase - Cousin (if she was put in Tundraverse, Fletcher and Harper would be in this list too) Lottie Aday - Ex-owner (teenage daughter) Mr Louie Aday - Ex-owner (father) Mrs Jennifer Aday - Ex-owner (mother) Quaver - Son Ant - Daughter Dart - Son Dash - Husband Why I gave this pup their name I have a friend called Ines whom I meet every half-year: once in February, once in October. Vehicle info Type: Chopper Features: Landing claws, harness (pictured) and 2 mega blasters (also pictured). Transformation: Bed roof opens up, and transformation occurs all around her Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Female Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup Category:Shepherd Family